With rapid development of the narrow bezel of the display screen, the full screen occurs accordingly. Since the front camera, the speaker, the indicator light, the sensor and the like are generally provided in the display screen, an opening is formed in a display area of the full screen.
Generally, the data line corresponding to the sub-pixel arranged below the opening is arranged to bypass the opening, and the area of the wiring area surrounding the opening in the full screen is limited. Therefore, a line distance between the data lines arranged in the wiring area is less than a line distance of the adjacent data lines in the display area, which results in large coupling capacitance between the adjacent data lines in the wiring area.
Therefore, it is desired for those skilled in the art to provide an array substrate and a display panel, to reduce the coupling capacitance between the adjacent data lines in the wiring area.